


Heir of Light

by HouseNaelgyreon



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Angel Sex, Angel/Demon Relationship, Angels, Angst, Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Death, Demons, Drama, Duty, Enemy Lovers, F/F, F/M, Family, Fantasy, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Gen, Heartbreaking, Heaven, Hell, Honor, Humor, Killing, Love, M/M, Magic, Medieval, Past Pain, Pregnancy, Royalty, Sacrifice, Sex, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Thriller, Tragedy, Truth, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vampires, War, Wolves, terrors, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:20:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23033881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HouseNaelgyreon/pseuds/HouseNaelgyreon
Summary: Seen as an abomination to some, a saint to others; Oya knows she shouldn't exist. Traveling the world, never staying in one place too long, the young Nephilim struggles to discern her purpose in life.Suddenly, all-natural order is disturbed by demons that rise from the bowels of Hell, summoned by their Lord and Master: Dracula. When the outcast monster hunter Trevor Belmont takes up arms against Dracula's forces, he hardly expects to achieve victory. After all, what can a mere human do against demons and vampires?Watching from the shadows, Oya unexpectedly finds herself thrust into the battle  and having no other choice but to join Trevor, he Speaker Magician Sypha Belnades, and Dracula's dhampir son Alucard. But things become even more complicated when Oya begins to feel...emotions for Alucard. Feelings that an Angel shouldn't toward a Prince of Darkness...
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya & Original Character(s), Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Original Female Character(s), Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades
Comments: 9
Kudos: 62





	1. BOOK 1 – PROLOGUE

_A lone Man walked among the bustling streets of Thebes. In the distance, the sun was setting over the Great Pyramids, the rays reflecting off the surface of the Nile. The Man thought the Nile looked like a ribbon of light, a gift from the Heavens that granted life to the Earth._

_‘I will never cease to be amazed by Father’s work,’ the Man though as He walked through the marketplace. ‘As much as the old bastard brags about himself, he does have an eye for perfection.’_

_Around Him, the Man watched as people settled in for the night. Families and couples were walking home. Lanterns hanging from buildings illuminated the streets. Dogs barked, and crickets chirped among the reeds of the Nile. The merchants were putting away their stalls, preparing for a new dawn that would come soon._

_This was where the Man felt at peace. Not in the clouds, forced to watch from afar; able to look but not touch. Here, among the peasants and the animals, the Man felt…almost at home._

_Unlike His brother’s and sister, the Man didn’t consider it beneath Him to walk among their Father’s creations. As the eldest, the Man knew He should; He had a rank above all others. Yet, the Man always stayed humbled. Too much pride…that was what caused the banishment of His youngest brother._

_“Look over there, boys…” a deep voice suddenly said. “Over there, by the well…”_

_The Man knew that the words weren’t directed at Him, yet He looked at this well, curious at what He might see._

_A lone woman stood by the edge, lowering a large jar into the wide mouth, humming to herself. The white dress that the Woman wore hugged her body, her curly locks pulled into a simple braid over her shoulder. The Man couldn’t see her face, as she was turned away. He didn’t believe she was wealthy, as the Woman’s dress appeared to be made from standard wool. Yet, there was something…ethereal; almost about her, the Man saw. Something pulled the Man to this mysterious woman, and He wasn’t the only one._

_A trio of men lurked in the shadows, standing nearby to the Man. They smirked and grinned at themselves, pointing at the Woman’s bottom as she bent over._

_“Wonder what that cunt feels like…?” One of the Men chuckled._

_“Why don’t we go find out?” another of the Men replied._

_Pushing away from their dark corner, the Trio of Men began to stalk in the Woman’s direction._

_As if sensing their presence, the Woman pulled her jar up and rested it on the rim of the well. She raised her golden eyes to the Trio, arching an eyebrow._

_“Good evening,” she said coolly._

_“Evening…” one of the Men purred. “What’s a woman like you…doing out so late?”_

_“It’s not late,” the Woman replied. “The sun hasn’t set yet.”_

_“But it’s still dangerous,” the Second of the Men replied. “A lone woman like you…out here…you could get hurt.”_

_The Man saw the tiniest of smiles curve the Woman’s lips._

_“I’m perfectly safe and protected,” the Woman replied, picking up her jar. “Now, if you’ll excuse me.”_

_One of the Men grabbed her wrist. “Allow us to escort you home. We have your…best interest in mind.”_

_“I highly doubt that,” the Woman replied. “How about this: you let me go, and I won’t cut off your cocks and feed them too you.”_

_The Trio all burst into laugher, their heads tossing back. “That’s a good joke, my lady,” one of the Men said. “Tell you what, we’ll make sure you’ll enjoy the next couple of hours…”_

_The Woman sighed, putting her jar to the side. “I tried to be kind…”_

_The Man was grateful that He didn’t have to blink, as the humans of this world. If He had done so, He would have missed the Woman smashing her jar over the head of one of her would-be attackers. Reaching under her dress, the Woman pulled out a dagger, her tight grip of it telling the Man that she knew how to use it._

_Howling with rage, the remaining to men lunged at the Woman, who kicked one away, then stabbed the other in the side with her blade._

_“Fucking bitch!” the last Man bellowed, pulling out his dagger. “I’ll make you pay for that!”_

_The Man’s feet moved like a whisper on the wind. He grabbed the last Attacker by the wrist and yanked him around, twisting it sharply behind the Attacker’s back: a sickening crunch filling his and the Woman’s ears._

_“Be grateful that all I did was break your arm,” the Man said, his voice as cold as ice. “Now, begone with you.”_

_The survivors grabbed their unconscious friend, dragging him away and down the now empty streets._

_“I had everything perfectly under control,” the Woman said, pulling up the side of her dress._

_“I know,” the Man replied, trying to avert his gaze._

_Keyword, being ‘try.’ Out of the corner of his eye, the Man watched the Woman slide her dagger into its scabbard that was strapped to her thigh. The sight of the toned muscle was making the Man feel…strange._

_“So,” the Woman said, pulling her dress down. “Are you going to walk me home and expect a reward for keeping me safe?”_

_“I believe you can handle yourself,” the Man said. “What’s your name?”_

_The Woman inclined her head. “Kiara. What is yours?”_

_The Man’s lips slowly curved into a smile. “You may call me Michael.”_

________

**Face Claim of Michael and Kiara.[Credit to artist here.](https://www.deviantart.com/shuangwen)**

__


	2. BOOK 1 – CHAPTER 1

The sun's bright and early rays filtered through the windows of Oya’s cottage. A single, dark-brown foot stuck out from the mountain of woolen blankets and sheets, rising and falling to the rhythm of Oya’s breathing. Not far from the young woman laid Hiba, the colossal canine rolled onto her back, tongue hanging out as she snored.

In the other room was Tarak, already awake, and dressing for the day. Tarak listened to the chattering of squirrels and singing of birds in the rafters above, all welcoming the new dawn.

“Oya?” Tarak called, walking to her room. “Oya, it’s time to wake up.”

Oya groaned, her foot pulling back under the blankets. “Five more minutes…”

Tarak chuckled, leaning against the archway. “My Child, your chores are not going to do themselves. Best you get them finished, so the rest of your day can be free.”

Oya grumbled under her breath, yet began to stir. Slowly, the mountain of blankets and sheets began to move, falling away as Oya forced herself to sit up. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, the Young Woman yawned, the golden orbs sweeping the room.

“Remind me again why we decided to live on a farm,” Oya asked.

“Because you and I know that it’s safer,” Tarak replied. “Come on. I’ll make you something to break your fast while you get dressed.”

Oya watched as he closed the door behind him before she slid from the bed. Her foot thumped against Hiba, the dog continuing to snore.

“How I envy you sometimes,” Oya sighed, stretching her back, smiling at the satisfying pop of her muscles.

Walking to a basin by the windows, Oya cupped the water and began to wash her face. She preferred to keep the water here, as it was naturally warmed by the rising sun. Once she was done, Oya took off her nightgown and began to was the rest of her body before she walked to the trunk against the wall. Oya selected a simple brown and white dress, braided her hair, and then gave Hiba a gentle nudge with her foot.

“Hiba, time to wake up,” Oya said.

Hiba grumbled and rolled back over to sleep. Oya chuckled. She knew that once the canine smelt food being cooked, then she would arouse.

Oya grabbed the small bag she always wore at her side, before leaving her room. Walking down the stairs, she found Tarak in the make-shift kitchen. Bent over a table, Tarak was cracking over a dozen eggs, mixed in cheese and bites of dried meat before he poured it into the hot pan resting over the fire nearby.

“I see you’re making one of my favorites,” Oya said, inhaling deeply of the mouthwatering aroma.

“I’d be a terrible parent if I didn’t feed you,” Tarak replied. “Or at least make sure all your needs are met, My Child.”

Oya gave her Father a small smile before she walked to the cabinets, opening the panels to look for bread. Last night, Oya had baked several loaves fresh but had put them away for the following morning.

As loving and supportive that Tarak was, he wasn’t her true Father. Not by blood. But then again, Oya had learned in her short 21 years on this earth that family wasn’t always connected by blood. Besides, the man who Oya knew to be her true Father meant nothing to her. She hoped she’d never see him again, for as long as she lived.

“And for that, I will be forever grateful to you,” Oya said, having found the bread.

She brought the bread to the table and grabbed a knife, cutting off two thick slices from the large loaf. By this time, the eggs had finished cooking, and Tarak spooned the yellow mass into a large bowl.

As Oya began to spread the egg, cheese, and meat mixture onto the bread, she heard the heavy sound of paws running down the stairs.

“Sounds like Hiba has smelt my cooking,” Tarak chuckled.

At that very moment, Hiba burst through the door, her amber eyes sweeping the room for food.

“About time you woke up,” Oya laughed, scooping some of the eggs into a bowl for her pet. “Don’t worry. I won’t eat it all.”

Hiba wagged her tail, trotting over to her bowl, her broad nose sniffing on the steaming hot food.

Tarak sat across the table from Oya, watching as she began to eat. “Do you have any plans for today, after you finish your chores?”

Oya chewed slowly to think, then swallowed. “I might go into the city…see if anyone needs anything.”

A heavy silence fell over the table as Tarak frowned. “Oya, My Child, you know I do not like you going into Gresit alone.”

“Father, you and I both know that I can perfectly take care of myself,” Oya countered. “You’ve taught me to defend myself.”

Tarak couldn’t help but chuckle at that. “True. But…you and I both know that over the past month, the world has gotten more dangerous. You can not afford to be seen.”

“I will make sure that everything is tucked away and out of sight,” Oya said. “I’ll even wear my cloak if you’ll feel more comfortable.”

“If I could, I’d make sure you’d never leave the safety of this cottage,” Tarak replied, then he sighed. “But you and I both know that you won’t. You’re too much like your mother, a free spirit who refuses to be told what to do.”

Oya’s lip quivered at the mention of her mother…the woman who created her, who Oya never met. Quickly, she blinked away the tears. “I’ll finish breaking my fast, and then I’ll do my chores. Do you need anything from Gresit?”

Tarak shook his head. “No, I’m fine. You best hurry up and finish your food so I can clean up and get to looking over the crops.

Stuffing the rest of the food in her mouth, Oya clicked her tongue to Hiba, who by now had finished eating her food. The two hurried out the door, going to the barn where the cows awaited to be milked. But, as Oya pulled open the door, a low growl filled the air.

In the dim light, Oya could see one of the cows laying on its side, its shoulders moving, but…it wasn’t moving by itself. A creature with blood-red eyes and fangs the size of knives was feasting on it, the entrails and body parts littering the ground. The Creature’s body was midnight-black, with bat-like wings upon it’s back, yet walked on four legs like a normal animal.

Hearing the door to the barn open, the Creature let out an inhumane shriek, growling as it pulled away from the cow carcass. With a howl, it lunged at Oya, its claws outstretched, it’s fangs dripping with blood as it opened its jaws.

Oya didn’t flinch.

In the blink of an eye, she raised her hand, golden markings illuminating from her skin as a collum of fire blasted from her palm. The Creature screamed as the fire consumed it, burning away all flesh, bone, and tissue.

"It's too early in the morning to deal with fucking goblins," Oya muttered. “Perhaps this morning won’t be so boring after all…”

* * *

**Faceclaim of Oya.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> Short chapter, but I wanted to introduce you guys to Oya! She's a mysterious character that I know you're just going to love!
> 
> The next chapter will be longer and will introduce our favorite Vampire Hunter, so I can't wait to write that!
> 
> Toodles my friends!


	3. BOOK 1 – CHAPTER 2

Trevor always found it ironic how much he hated people.

All his life, Trevor had been trained to protect humans, to save them from all that went bump in the night. Yet Trevor couldn’t stand people. Well, that wasn’t all the way true. Trevor tolerated children because they were innocent, or women when he needed some nightly company…but besides that, Trevor hated people.

The bar fight he was in this very moment, proved that.

For the past two months, Trevor had drifted from town to town, bar to bar. He knew better than to stay in one place for too long. All Trevor wanted was one last drink before he left to find a soft patch of grass to sleep in.

When a trio of men came in and ordered a beer, Trevor tried to keep his head down. From their thick accents and broken speech, Trevor figured them to be peasants…not the sharpest knives in the cabinets.

The Trio spoke of monsters rising again, of demons and goblins summoned by the devil. At first, Trevor’s ears perked up. From the lands he had traveled, Trevor didn’t come across any monsters. He couldn’t help but wonder what had caused them to rise now.

Then…the Trio mentioned a name that made Trevor’s heart stop: the Belmonts.

“…It’s all about these old families, like tha Belmonts,” one of the Trio was saying. “Who controls all the power and go to war with each other.”

Trevor knew that statement wasn’t all the way true, but it wasn’t a lie either. It was well known that the wealthy families had all the money and power, then used the poor to fight their wars. But the Belmont’s weren’t like that, Trevor knew. If anything, they tried to help the poorer classes. They wanted to give them arms to protect themselves…but in the end, they were rejected and cast away.

As the Trio continued to talk, Trevor knew that he best try and slip away. Staggering to his feet, Trevor had only taken two steps toward the door before the Bartender caught sight of him.

“Oi!” the Bartender barked. “You! Over there with the cloak! You didn’t pay for your drinks!”

Trevor’s beer and ale-soaked brain made it had to process what the Bartender was saying at first, but somehow he found himself standing in front of the main bar.

“Sorry…” Trevor slurred. “I know…I know I got some coins…some coins around here somewhere…”

Groaning, Trevor began to pat himself down, looking for the small bag of coins he knew was somewhere on his person. When Trevor raised his right arm to search his pockets, one of the Trio spoke out.

“Hey!” the Leader barked. “What’s that on your chest?”

Trevor’s eyes glanced down, his heart sinking as he caught sight of the golden stamp of his family crest. ‘Shit….’

“My shirt,” Trevor grumbled, holding out the small bag of coins to the Bartender. “Here.”

The Leader of the Trio pushed forward, his piggy eyes narrowed at Trevor. “That’s a family crest…I know it!”

“I don’t know what…what you’re talking about,” Trevor replied.

The Bartender reached out for the bag, only for the Leader of the Trio to slap his hands away.

“Don’t take that cursed money,” the Leader barked, before turning to Trevor. “That’s a Belmont crest. You’re a Belmont…aren’t ya?”

Trevor slowly shook his head, continuing to play a simple drunkard. “I have no idea…what you are talking about. I’ve never met them. Listen just…just forget it…I’ll just leave.”

Trevor tried to walk around the Trio, but the Leader grabbed the collar of his cloak, yanking him back.

“No!” the Leader bellowed. “You’re a Belmont! This is all your fault!”

Trevor grit his teeth, yet continued to play the simple drunkard. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Yes, you do…” another member of the Trio barked, this one skinny and tall with broad shoulders.

“Yes, you do,” the Leader said, cracking his knuckles. “Everyone knows that the Belmonts dealt with black magic.”

_‘That’s a lie!’_ Trevor wanted to yell. _‘Only an idiot would think the Belmonts worked with black magic!’_

But Trevor held his tongue. He had better things to do with his time, then fight with these misinformed peasants.

“It’s also known the bastards fucked monsters,” the Second one of the Trio said.

“The Belmonts fought monsters,” Trevor blurted out, then he caught himself. “Or…so I’ve been told.” He took a deep breath. “Look, this is just an old shirt. I found it. It was warm. I liked it.”

“The Church excommunicated the Belmonts,” the Leader growled, the Trio slowly fanning out around Trevor. “Their lands were taken ‘cause they were evil!”

“Evil!” the Third of the Trio echoed.

“And how Dracula’s hordes are abroad in the land. And who’s fault is that…?” the Leader hissed.

“Well, it ain’t mine,” Trevor replied.

The Leader narrowed his eyes. “The Belmonts traded in black magic, and now black magic is all over the land. I think you know exactly who’s fault that is.”

Trevor knew he had two options: he could fight, or he could continue to play dumb. He did the latter.

“Look,” Trevor said, holding up his hands. “I’m leaving, okay? I’m leaving now.”

Trevor had only taken two steps before the Leader blocked his path.

“So, you can lead your monster friends back here?” the Leader barked.

“So I can find someone to piss and sleep,” Trevor shot back.

“No, you can sleep right here,” the Leader growled.

“You don’t have a shovel,” Trevor replied, smirking.

Stars danced before Trevor’s eyes as the Leader’s fist crashed into his face, and thus began the bar fight. Before Trevor knew it, tables and chairs had been tossed around, bottles of ale and beer were smashed overheads, and food was smeared across faces. People who weren’t even apart of the fight initially joined it, and it quickly became difficult to distinguish friend from foe.

Although his face was bloodied and a tooth was chipped, Trevor managed to get in a couple of good punches into the faces of the Trio. Grabbing a cask of ale before anyone could see him, slipping out of the back.

* * *

Sunlight burned against Trevor’s cheeks as the sun rose the following morning. Groaning, Trevor tried to roll over, pulling the hood of his cloak to cover his eyes; but couldn’t get comfortable again. Trevor cursed under his breath as he sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he looked around.

The cask of ale he had ‘borrowed’ from the bar last night was empty, and sobriety began to settle in. Trevor hated being sober; it wasn’t fun, as it made him rationally think and assess situations that he could easily walk away.

Trevor had to find another drink, and he had to find it soon.

Rising to his feet, Trevor listened to the crack and pop of his joints as he stretched… followed by the loud growling of his stomach. It looks like breakfast had to come first.

Walking to a nearby sign, Trevor read that the closest city was that of Gresit. Trevor frowned, his still ale-soaked brain flashing back to the night before.

‘Didn’t that Trio of inbred thugs say something about Gresit?’ Trevor thought. ‘Something about it…having a monster problem?’

Trevor shrugged it off. He hadn’t come across any monsters turning his travels. Well, not any actual creatures of the night, anyway. For all he knew, these ‘monsters’ might be terrible bears or something. But, Gresit was a city, and a city had food and protection. So, that was where Trevor would go…on foot, of course.

As Trevor walked alongside the road, he took note of the nature around him, such as the fresh air and the plants that grew. But then, Trevor noticed something that perplexed him. The land began to morph, with each step closer that Trevor got to Gresit. Turning from a lush, rich landscape…to wasteland.

The bushes and grass withered. Trees hung with rotten fruit. The chattering of animals grew silent, uneasiness hung in the air. IT made the hairs on the back of Trevor’s neck stand on end. Something wasn’t right…That Trevor could tell, everything was to quite to…unnervingly peaceful.

As Trevor neared a hill, a shrill sound began to fill the air. At first, Trevor thought it was birds, but as he climbed the mountain and looked down to see what was below it, his heart sank. At the bottom of the hill were the city of Gresit and the shill sound…was screaming.

Trevor knew screaming when he heard it, and there was no doubt in his mind that screaming was coming from Gresit. Women, men, children; everyone inside the city was screaming at the top of their lungs…

‘ _But why_?’ Trevor wondered.

He quickly got his answer.

A half-a-dozen creatures the size of giant wolves ran vertically down one of the walls. Trevor couldn’t get a good look at them, but he could distinguish leathery wings on their backs, and skin as black as ebony. One of them at something in its jaws, and when it began to shake the object, Trevor’s heart sank…it was a newborn babe.

Now, Trevor understood the screaming.

Behind those walls, these creatures had massacred people or animals. They had feasted before stealing away a baby as some midmorning snack.

Rage filled within Trevor’s body as his hands went to his whip and short sword. He was going to avenge that newborn. He was going to give its mother closure. He was going to kill all these demons before they could come back and rob another of their lives.

But Trevor didn’t get the chance.

A large, white, furry body slammed into one of the demons, pinning it to the ground. There was a flash of fangs and claws, before the demon’s head was ripped off and tossed to the side.

The remaining five demons were frozen in shock before one snarled and lunged at the furry creature that decapitated its packmate. The White Creature swiped with its gigantic paws, claws digging deep grooves into the demons side, tossing it aside like a ragdoll. The demon slammed into a tree, Trevor flinching as he heard the sicking crunch of bones being shattered and broken.

This time, the White Creature turned around, allowing Trevor to get a good look at it.

It was a dog.

At least, that was what Trevor thought it was. This dog was about the size of a Brown bear, much larger then any dog Trevor had ever seen in his life. The Dog pulled back its black lips, its hackles raised as it snarled at the remaining four demons.

The message was clear: leave and never come back.

The demons understood, and tucked tail, running off. However, the one holding onto the newborn baby suddenly dropped it, whimpering as the Dog lunged and smacked its tail with its paws.

Turning to the dead newborn, the Dog began to sniff it, nuzzling the corpse with its nose. When the Dog opened its mouth, Trevor’s heart stopped, thinking the Dog was going to eat it. Instead, the Dog carefully lifted it and ran to one of the walls…where a woman was waiting for it.

Curious, Trevor crept closer, pressing himself against a tree to get a better look. The Woman was quite tall, with dark-brown skin, something that Trevor didn’t see much in these parts. She wore a simple down dress, yet also a cloak over her shoulders. Trevor couldn’t see her face, so he tried to press closer to head what she might say to the large canine.

The Dog laid the corpse at the woman’s feet, flattening its ears as it began to whine.

“Good girl,” the woman said softly, patting the dog’s shoulders. “You did well.”

She spoke with an accent, Trevor realized it sounded…Arabic, perhaps? It differently wasn’t from anywhere here. Bending down, the Woman carefully picked up the newborn, pale from lack of blood.

“Poor innocent soul…” she whispered, brushing her thumb against its cheek. “I can not bring you back…”

‘Bring it back?’ Trevor thought, confused. ‘What the hell does she mean by that?’

The Woman looked to the Dog. “Return home, Hiba, I’ll see if I can find its mother. If not, I’ll bury it when I return.”

The Dog – Hiba – barked twice, bowed her head, then ran off. Trevor quickly ducked behind some bushes so that he couldn’t be seen, then peeked out, only for his jaw to drop.

The Woman was scaling the wall…with her bare hands.

Trevor was flexible; after all, he had been trained to hunt demons and monsters, but not that flexible.

The Woman climbed up the wall so quickly that Trevor had to blink several times to make sure this woman was real. And she was. Her reflexes were like that of a cat, or that of a lizard, scaling the wall with perfect ease before reaching the top. She looked around, then flipped over and inside of the city walls.

Trevor’s jaw was on the floor.

It seems like Gresit was going to be an exciting city, after all.


	4. BOOK 1 – CHAPTER 3

Blood was everywhere.

From the moment Oya had climbed over the thick walls of Gresit, a sea of crimson greeted her.

The head of a Guard that was posted among the barricades of the city sat rotting by an unused quiver of arrows. Not far from where she stood, Oya could see his body, shredded by the razor-sharp claws of goblins.

By now, Oya had gotten used to this horrid sight, and it no longer affected her. Then again, the Young Woman had learned long ago to control her emotions. Else she cause harm to others.

As Oya walked to a nearby ladder, to climb down into the city, she could hear it; the screaming of the morning risers. By now, they had discovered their city once again ransacked by evil. The bodies of beloved animals and family members would be found, along with cruel messages written in blood.

The screaming just made Oya hold the body of the newborn in her bag closer. Somewhere, in this city, was its parents, a mother awakening the see the life she had created was gone.

By now, Oya had reached the ground, where the soldiers of the city were running around, franticly trying to bring back order. But the goblins and creatures of the night were smart, attacking those that were in positions to protect the weak. Since the start of the attacks, the once 1,000 soldiers had been reduced to bearly 200.

As Oya walked among the bloodies streets, she caught sight of flashes of men in black robes.

Those were the Bishop’s Men.

Well, they had other names, but that was who Oya considered them to be. False men of the Church controlled by the Bishop, a man with steely grey eyes with dangerous ambition behind them. Thugs and ruffians were ‘ordained’ by the Bishop to keep order in the city, although they did not live like men of God. They drank, they whored, they stole, they bullied peasants. They were the complete opposite of what the Church was supposed to represent.

“Hey, you!” a Gruff voice suddenly called out. “Stop!”

Oya looked over her shoulder to see one of the Bishop’s Men running in her direction. She was ready to ignore him but figured he’d follow her if she didn’t.

“Yes?” Oya said.

“What ‘re you doin’ out this early?” The Bishop’s Man asked.

“Walking,” Oya replied.

“Why ‘re ya not faintin’ at tha sight of tha blood?” The Bishop’s Man asked. “All women can’t stand the sight.”

“I live on a farm, where I routinely have to butcher goats, sheep, and chickens for my meals,” Oya said. “The sight of blood is the last thing that will turn my stomach. Now, if you excuse me…”

The Bishop’s Man grabbed her wrist, turning her back to face him. “I’ve got some questions for ya.”

Oya kept her calm face. “Oh? About what?”

“I’ve been watchin’ ya,” the Bishop’s Man replied. “And ya always appear after we get hit with tha demons.”

“I live on a farm, right outside the gates,” Oya said. “And bring my herbs and animals to market.”

“Yet tha gates are sealed,” the Bishop’s Man said, grabbing Oya’s face with one hand, and sliding down her body with the other. “So, I’ve got to wonder…how are ya getting in here?”

“There are plenty of secret passageways leading to and from Gresit,” Oya replied, ignoring his wandering hands. “And if we’re honest, you’re just trying to keep me talking so you can continue to feel me up. That’s not very Christian-like.”

The Bishop’s Man smirked. “What the Bishop doesn’t know, won’t kill ‘em…”

“But the God you worship sees all,” Oya pointed out. “And you are supposed to be a Teacher, and the Bible stays you are judged more harshly than others. So, if I were you, I’d remove my hands before you’d wake up with your head in a goblin’s mouth.”

Oya’s words had the desired effect.

The Bishop’s Man’s hands instantly dropped to his sides.

These men might not fear God, but they did fear the demons that prowled at night.

“I’ve still got my eye on ya,” the Bishop’s Man snapped.

Oya didn’t reply and instead watched the group as they hurried off as the screams grew louder. Once they were out of sight, Oya looked down at her bag. It was too dangerous right now, for her return this babe to its mother, and that was only if she could find the Mother. Nothing Oya could bring comfort to the Mother, so that left burying the child herself. But, that meant traveling all day with a dead baby in her bag, as she couldn’t just vanish right now.

Movement out of the corner of her eye made Oya turn, the Young Woman seeing a cart filled with dead bodies going from door to door.

It wasn’t the way Oya would have preferred for the child to be buried, but she had no choice. Creeping to the cart, Oya waited until no one was looking for her to take the baby out of her bag. Wrapping it in a discarded piece of cloth, Oya kissed its forehead one last time before carefully placing it on the cart, then hurried away.

* * *

“Good morning, Sarah,” Oya said, giving the Stall-woman a small smile.

Sarah was a plump woman with dark-brown hair and matching eyes. Her stall was where Oya sold the herbs she gathered from her garden, while Sarah’s husband bought the meat from Oya’s herds. Out of the hundreds of people in Gresit, Sarah and her family were kind to Oya.

Most people here looked at Oya like an outsider. With her dark-skin and amber-colored eyes, Oya didn’t exactly look like she belonged around these parts.

“Ga mornin’ my Dear,” Sarah said, smiling at Oya as well. “Do ya ‘ave any herbs for me?”

Oya shook her head. “Not today. I wanted to make sure that you were all fine. After…after last night.”

Sarah’s smile slowly faded away. “Our house once again spared from tha demons. Thank God. Can’t say tha same for our neighbors.”

Oya made sure to keep her face impassive. The only reason that Sarah’s family was spared from the demons and their attacks was because of her. God had nothing to do with it. Yet, she couldn’t say that out loud, of course.

“How many were lost?” Oya asked.

Sarah sighed. “Tha Grandsire of tha house. Made tha mistake of leavin’ to take a piss in tha middle of tha night. God bless his soul.”

“Amen…” Oya murmured, abet not that loudly.

“Word is, the attacks are gonna be stoppin’ soon,” Sarah suddenly said.

Oya arched an eyebrow. “Oh? Why’s that?”

Sarah looked around, then leaned over the edge of her stall. “A night ago, a group of Speakers came into tha city. Once they are gone, then everythin’ will go back to normal.”

Oya frowned. She knew who and what Speakers were, and of course, knew what Sarah was implying.

“I see…” Oya said, choosing her words carefully. “That is a …interesting story.”

“Those Speakers shouldn’t ‘ave never come to our city,” Sarah said, bending over to pick up a thick slab of dry goat to hang up. “They brought this danger upon us. Now, they will pay tha price.”

Oya didn’t say anything, but instead nodded farewell to Sarah and turned to leave. She couldn’t believe that Speakers were here, out of all places they could go, they came to Gresit. This wasn’t good. The Speaker needed to get out and get out fast.

_‘But where could they be?’_ Oya wondered to herself, frowning. _‘If I was a Speaker…where would I be…?’_

“You look lost,” a deep voice, suddenly said being Oya. “Can I help you find someone?”

Oya glanced over her shoulder, finding herself staring into the eyes of a man with dark-brown hair, and bright blue eyes. He wasn’t that tall, average height, although she stood at least a head taller than he. Yet, possessed broad shoulders and large hands. There was a thick, yet worn, cloak draped over his shoulders; which confused Oya. The rest of the Man’s clothes, at least what he was trying to hide, appeared to be very well made.

“No,” Oya replied calmly. “If anything, I’m heading back home.”

“Back home to the white Bear-dog thing I saw you with earlier?” the Man asked.

Oya fully turned her head at the mention of Hiba, her face still blank. She didn’t know who this Man was, nor did she care to know. The short sword and whip on his person couldn’t harm her, yet, she figured it was best to play ignorant.

“I do not know what you are talking about,” Oya replied. “Now, if you excuse me.”

She tried to step around the Man, but he quickly moved around her.

“What are you?” the Man asked. “I know what I saw.”

Oya’s golden eyes narrowed. She could feel the muscles under her skin rippling, her power calling to be used…yet she forced it down. The last thing that Oya wanted right now was to cause a scene in the middle of the market place.

“I highly doubt that,” Oya replied, stepping around him. “Good day to you, sir.”

As Oya walked away, she looked at him out of the corner of her eye. The Man was watching her, but Oya didn’t think he could see her watching him in return. When he turned, Oya’s eyes fell upon a crest stamped upon the right breast of his shirt.

_‘A Belmont? Out here?’_ Oya thought as she continued her walk. ‘ _What in the hell is one doing alive? I have to tell Tarak.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! 
> 
> So, Trevor and Oya have finally met; although neither knows EXACTLY who the other is. It's clear that the people of the city both respect and fear Oya, but we all know that 'learned Men' fear intelligent women. Next chapter, Trevor learns too about the Speakers, but before he can meet them he and Oya run into each other once again.
> 
> Rather than close this little author's note like I normally do, I want to try something. If I get...10 comments about what you think so far of the story, chapter, or predictions of the future. If this request is met, then I'll post a chapter two-times as long as this one AND it will be this weekend, rather than two weeks from now. Might even throw a little flashback of Oya's past for an added bonus.
> 
> Toodles!


	5. BOOK 1 – CHAPTER 4

Trevor frowned as he watched her mysterious woman walk away.

He knew what he had seen.

After spending all his life fighting monsters, Trevor knew when someone wasn’t human. But, at the same time, he couldn’t just stake her.

At least, Trevor didn’t think he could.

Instead, he needed to gather information, learn about this woman. Maybe even figure out if she has any weaknesses. Trevor turned and walked in the direction of the Market Woman he had seen speak with her, clearing his throat as the woman had her back to him.

“Oi, g’mornin,” the Woman said. “Haven’t see ya around these parts b’fore.”

“Just passing through,” Trevor replied, hoping she didn’t ask any more questions. “What can I get for a single copper coin?”

“Bit of dried goat,” the Woman replied.

Trevor nodded and put the coin on the wooden counter, watching as the woman cut off a thick, yet short, piece of dried goat meat. Nodding to her, Trevor raised the meat to his mouth, trying not to spit out the bland meat. If anything, the only thing Trevor could taste was the salt from the drying process. But it was better than nothing.

“Can I ask you an honest question?” Trevor asked.

“Depends on the question,” the Woman replied, cleaning her knife. “But, I suppose ya can.”

“That woman that was just here, who is she?” Trevor asked.

“Oh, that’s Oya,” the Woman replied quickly. “Why ya askin’ about her?”

“I was just curious,” Trevor replied. “I haven’t seen people like her…this deep into the country.”

“She’s not from around these parts,” the Woman explained. “Only been ‘ere a couple of years.”

“She come here alone?” Trevor replied.

The Woman shook her head. “Came with…her Father, I believe. Between ya and me, the man looks a bit young to be ‘er father. He looks only a couple years older than she is.”

Trevor nodded; his interest peaked. “She has a…white dog. You ever see it?”

“You talkin’ about Hiba?” the Woman asked. “You need to borrow her?”

“Borrow her?” Trevor repeated. “Why would I need to borrow the dog?”

“For protection against the demons, of course,” the Woman replied. “Oya sometimes lets Hiba stay tha night at people's homes to protect them from the demons. Don’t know what it is about tha beast, but demons give her a wide birth.”

Trevor nodded, tucking this information into the back of his head. “I see…Have you ever been trouble by the demons?”

The Woman shrugged. “I used ta, but not recently. But I don’t believe I’ll have any more problems with them soon, anyway.”

“Oh? Why’s that?” Trevor asked.

“We have Speakers here,” the Woman replied. “Right here, in tha city. Once they are gone, everything will return ta normal here in Gresit.”

Trevor frowned, his mind swirling. So far, he had a mysterious woman, a mysterious dog, demons, and now Speakers.

 _‘Damn, what else is here in the city?’_ Trevor thought to himself.

“If I were ya, lad, I’d find a place to bunker down for the night,” the Woman suddenly said. “And make sure it’s safe. Or at least be prepared ta defend yourself.”

“I’m perfectly able to defend myself,” Trevor said. “But thank you.”

Trevor gave the woman a second copper coin before he walked away, still chewing on the rest of salted meat.

 _Mysterious women, demons, and now Speakers…_ Trevor thought to himself. _Is there anything that Gresit doesn’t have?_

As he wondered the streets of the city, Trevor’s mind tried to fit all he had seen together.

‘Alright, let me think. So far, I have hounds the size of bears and a strange woman who can control it. Demons and goblins that raid the city at night. Oh, and Speakers. Out of every place in the world there just had to be speakers.’

* * *

“Father, I’m home.”

Oya put her bag down by the door and smiled as Hiba barked, rushing up to her mistress for attention.

“Where’s Father, Girl? Is he outside in the barns?”

Hiba barked and wagged her tail, the two walking outside to find Tarak scrubbing blood off the barn's wood.

“So,” Tarak said. “When were you going to tell me a goblin had gotten into the barn?”

Oya fidgeted with one of her braids. “When I got back…”

Tarak looked up and arched an eyebrow. “Oya, this is serious. If a goblin got in, then my wards are weakening.”

“I handled it,” Oya protested.

She nodded to the darker spots in the barn, showing she where had vaporized the creature.

“It still corrupted the cow,” Tarak argued. “That’s meat that we can not use.”

Oya crossed her arms like a haughty child and looked away. “It’s not like you eat human food anyway…” she muttered.

Tarak narrowed his eyes and stood up. “No, I do not eat human food, but you do, my child. I swore an oath to your Father who swore an oath to your Mother that you’d be protected at all costs.”

“I’m not a child!” Oya shot back.

“Then stop acting like one! What if a human saw you? And let me guess, you went into town after the goblin and demon attacks?”

Oya looked down at her boots. “I had to make sure my wards were working.”

“And?”

“They were. The four families that were kind to me were unharmed once again. But on the way there, I saw a… newborn… being taken as a snack.”

Tarak sighed, his shoulders slacking. “Did you give it a Blessing at least?”

“I was about too until a Man stopped me.”

“What?”

“It was a Belmont.”

The word ‘Belmont’ dropped into the room with a loud thud and rolled like a cannonball.

“A Belmont is here?” Tarak asked. “Did he see you do anything?”

“No, but I think he saw Hiba in her true form,” Oya replied. “Had her kill the goblins that attacked the babe. I think he’s staying in town.”

“Then you’re not going anywhere near Gresit until he’s gone.”

“But, Father!”

“My word is the law, Oya!” Tarak barked.

His eyes glowed dark blue, and for a moment, similar colored lines began to illuminate from the skin on his cheeks and neck. By rousing his temper, Oya had accidentally stirred his inner power; the young girl quickly backed down.

“I’m sorry,” Oya whispered, bowing her head. “I’ll do as you ask.”

Tarak sighed and walked to his adoptive daughter. Cupping Oya's chin, he lifted her face so he could look into her eyes. “You are so much like your parents, loyal like your Father and hardheaded like your Mother. They’d be proud of you, you know.”

Oya jerked her head away. “Too bad one killed the other, and I don’t know where the living one is.”

“I can not imagine your inner conflict, but that is why I am here, to train you and prepare you to take your rightful place among our people.”

Oya frowned. Her Father believed she was destined for some greatness and that she would do something for their Kind. _‘Wish someone would tell the rest of our Kind that. Most of them want me dead.’_

“I need to finish cleaning up the barn,” Tarak said. “Afterwards, we need to look for a new cow. Oya, promise me that you won’t go back into the town until that Belmont is gone.”

“But…!”

Tarak frowned, crossing his arms.

Oya sighed and finally relented. “I promise…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> I'm back from a very long hiatus and I'm so sorry! Going to try and give you more updates, especially now that the holidays are here. So, in this chapter, we learned a bit more about Oya and her adoptive father, but at the same time Trevor is sniffing around the truth!
> 
> Will he discover it? Will Oya keep her promise? 
> 
> Until next time, guys!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this chapter! I hope that you enjoyed it. If you did, please don't hesitate to leave me a kudos or a comment. To be honest, I prefer comments because I would like to know what you think of the story so far.
> 
> Although my favorite FanFiction series to write is A Song of Ice and Fire related, I am quite a diverse writer having written for other shows/books such as Castlevania, The Boys, Marvel Comics (coming soon!), and more! Interested in reading my other work? Just click on my name, and it'll take you right too it!
> 
> Thank you, and happy reading!


End file.
